Nissan SKYLINE GT-R 4door (R33) '97
|weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R 4door (R33) '97 (also known as the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version '97) is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * White * Sonic Silver Metallic * Dark Gray Pearl * Black * Super Clear Red II * Deep Marine Blue Pearl * Midnight Purple Pearl In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: When the time comes to give out awards for The Snappiest Car Title, chances are the nominations won't include the "Skyline GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version." For some people, having a race bred 1995 R-33 Skyline GT-R with sophisticated multi-link suspension front and rear, a clever four-wheel-drive system and Super HICAS four-wheel-steer is not enough. Neither are they satisfied with a straight-six, DOHC, 2.6-litre engine producing 280 BHP at 6,800 rpm or 271 lb/ft of torque at 4,400 rpm from twin turbos. A 0-60 mph figure of a mere 5.4 seconds and a top speed of 155 mph, limited only by an electronic governor, leaves them strangely unfulfilled. As does the knowledge that the 17-inch alloy wheels are clad in 245/45 Bridgestone tyres to aid the car's incredible grip, or that the Brembo brakes provide such fantastic stopping power. They harumph when you remind them that the gearbox is the snickiest Getrag 5-speed they're ever likely to experience. A bitter taste is left in their mouths when they think of the fact that the R-33 is usually rear-wheel-drive, just right for some tail-out antics, but can distribute 50% of its torque to the front wheels if in-built yaw sensors feel a big moment coming on. This makes the Skyline stupidly easy to drive, an instrument that flatters the less talented, but capable of great things in the hands of a virtuoso. No, for them, something is missing. It's not the big rear wing or front air dam. Or the bucket seats that hug the body to withstand lateral Gs. They are still here. What these folk want is not a brutal-looking, brutally fast two-door coupe. They want to bring their family along for the wild, wild ride. They want a FOUR-door Nissan R-33 Skyline GT-R. Which is exactly what the "Skyline GT-R Autech 40th Anniversary Version" is. Acquisition GT2 This car can occasionally be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership in East City for around 32,900 Credits. Trivia *Originally, racing modifications were intended to be featured on this car, but in the final version of the game, the racing modifications are not available. The racing modified version of this car still remains in the game files, but can only be obtained with the use of a cheat device. Pictures -R-Nissan_SKYLINE_GT-R_4door_(R33)_'97_(Unused).jpg|The unused racing modifications of the Nissan SKYLINE GT-R 4door (R33) '97. Despite having a finished body, the racing modifications aren't fully developed, as implied by the "Delete" nameplate used during replays (also used on several other hidden cars). Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race